Deceptive Encounters
by Bonham Carter
Summary: DISCONTINUED She was a mystery. A total enigma, even to herself. What is she?
1. Chapter 1: Preface

**

* * *

**

A/N: Something that just came up while thinking. It's an incredulous story, but I think it'd fare. please read and review. I'm new to this and i don't really know the terms yet so please bear with me for a while. And credits go to me and my friends for piecing up ides little by little, and this is what came out.

**I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer rocks!**

A growl broke from the back of my throat, my eyes were mere slits as I locked on to my prey. It locked its eyes with mine for a moment, as if it was mesmerized by my onyx orbs.

Then, out of nowhere, a scent infiltrated my nose. A deliciously sweet floral smell lingered from the opposite direction of the path I took.

My prey sensed my distraction and took the opportunity to flee.

But my thoughts were elsewhere; something, or _someone_, is here.

I tried to follow the alluring scent, a snap of twigs alerted me, as well as a soft "Oof!"

I immediately concentrated on reading my 'companions' mind, but heard nothing. It was like trying to read a closed book with a lock attached to it.

I cautiously crept closer when a figure suddenly rose and quickly ran away. It would've been graceful if not for the fact that it ran into some branches and stumbled over thin air.

Before it disappeared, I caught a glimpse of dark, waist-length hair and the warmest shade of brown. I didn't recognize the scent. It smelled sweeter than anything I have ever encountered, and yet it was being blended with another smell. I can't put a finger to it. It made the scent more intoxicating, it made my eyes blur.

Strange. Very unusual for me to find it strange, since im used to the strangest of things.

* * *

**A/N: I'm very new to this.. It's gonna take awhile to post the other chapters but please bear with me for awhile...school is very tiring...**

**Please read and review (criticisms are accepted but please no flaming)..**


	2. Chapter 2: The New Girl

Edward's POV

I paced in my room trying to figure out what I encountered. I was so enveloped in my thoughts that I didn't notice the clock.

It read 7:30. _Oh great_, I thought, _time to go to school_.

I sighed as I got ready. I started my Volvo with my brothers and sisters already inside.

We arrived at school, early as usual. With the way we all drive, no one could be late.

The student's heads buzzed about the new kid. I heard her name from one of the students. Isabella Swan.

_...what would she look like…_ a girl from my history class thought.

I pushed all those away and went to my first class for the day, calculus. I sat on my usual seat at the back row and laid out my textbooks. Props for the human charade. It contains nothing that I already know.

The chatter of my classmates dies down as the teacher, Mr. Courtier stood in front of the class.

"Okay class," he started, "We have a new student here. Please give a warm welcome to Isabella Marie Swan."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. All the chapters are minimally long cause it was a hard time dividing them so we decided to just cut from where the paper end. Sorry bout that.**


	3. Chapter 3: New Encounters

**A/N: I'm sorry it was confusing. My friend wrote that and it just happened. I'm sorry. I think things will get explained on the upcoming chapters.**

* * *

Edward's POV

A petite girl, maybe 5'3" or 5'4" stood in front of the class with a shy smile.

"Bella," she said to Mr. Courtier.

I took in her appearance, she has a slender figure, long mahogany hair reached up to her waist framed her heart-shaped face. Her unusual porcelain skin made her look like a life-sized china doll.

I looked curiously at the shadows under her eyes as she fluidly walked down to the only empty seat next to me.

As she walked past, her scent caught my attention. It was sweeter than anything I've ever encountered. It was nothing like a normal human's; it was much, more sweeter.

When I looked up, she was staring at me with the oddest expression in her eyes, then I saw a flash of intuition pass through the,. She noticed me looking back at her, and looked down, seemingly flushed.

I looked away and concentrated on today's lecture. I heard the bell ring signaling for the end of class. I got out before anyone ever stood up.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur, Bella didn't have any other class with me for the rest of the day.

Soon it was lunch, and me and my brothers and sisters sat at our usual seat at the lunchroom. It was easy not to lose control because humans generally avoided us. There primordial instincts telling them that we were dangerous.

I saw Bella Swan walk through the doors and scan the lunch room. She chose an empty table next to ours.

When I glanced at her through the side of my eyes, I noticed her staring at me again. I now looked at her fully, but when I did she flushed and looked back down.

_Why does she keep looking at me?_ I thought. She kept creeping up my thoughts and tried to shake them off. I went back to my 'lunch,' when I heard Jessica Stanley call across the room, "Isabella!"

I saw her heading to Bella's table along with some other kids.

"Hey Isabella," Mike Newton said, he had a weird obsession to legends for quite some time now. I tried to hide my laugh when he thought that vampires turned into bats and werewolves only change in the full moon.

"Bella," she corrected in an alluring voice.

"Well we wanted to ask you something."

"Hmm?"

"Well, you seem to be the type to know legends. Not that we're judging." He held up his hands in a suggested innocent manner. "Do you know anything about vampires?"

"What exactly do you want to know?" seeming preoccupied, not really paying attention.

"Do you really think that they can't die?"

"Well, some say they do, some say they don't," she said in an offhand manner. "I heard that they lived forever. And they retain the same age as long as they lived." She stopped there.

"But _do _they die?" Mike Newton said perking up at the subject.

"I think they do. That's just what I say. I think it involves shredding and a large fire, though I don't know where they come in." she shrugged. She went back to her food and paid no mind to the others around her.

The way she said them made my mind click. Her tone seemed to show that she wasn't all that interested but there was something under it. I tried to read her mind to see if I was right, but was deeply disturbed that I couldn't locate her. I heard all the others around her and tried to tune them out but still couldn't find her. The memory of the hunt last night came back up and irritation crowded over me.

* * *

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the confusion. I promise to make it clearer over the next few chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4: I knew It

**A/N: I know it's confusing what really is and what's what, but I'm an amateur writer, sometimes I don't even understand what **_**I'm**_** writing. So please bear with me.**

**Oh and I really don't own Twilight. But if I did it would be so cool.**

* * *

I didn't let the irritation get to me; instead I just focused on getting through the day.

I noticed Bella get up and go to the exit. I got up to and went toward the rest of my classes.

The rest of the day passed by like a blur. Soon the bell had rung and I was time to go home.

I treaded through the parking lot towards my Volvo, with my brothers and sisters already around it. We headed home.

* * *

The next passed by again, I didn't even notice it was already lunch time.

I headed towards our usual seat and noticed Bella sitting with her other friends, playing with her food. I looked down not wanting to stare at her for the rest of lunch.

The rest of the day passed by in that same blur. It was already time to go home.

I was already walking towards my Volvo when I smelled something.

I had the urge to run after it, as it was already fading away. The urge won over and before I knew it, I was running towards where the smell is originating.

Then I saw a car, White Ferrari by the looks of it, ahead of me. I noticed that that was where the smell came from. I decided to follow it.

I saw it stop by the side of the road, hidden behind a bunch of denser trees. I noticed mahogany hair bobbing up the side and head towards the woods. That familiar scent lingering all over it.

My mind clicked and it instantly went to Bella Swan. I remembered on her first day, I noticed she had mahogany hair. I muddled over this and thought where she could possibly come into all this.

I pushed thoughts about her away and concentrated more on it. I was surprised that it seemed so far away. Then it was switched with a new smell. More sweeter, like it doubled.

I followed that one, my sense of smell overpowering me. I was so engrossed in tying to find the source of it that I got startled when my ears picked something up.

Someone was singing. It was like an angel's voice. I listened to it harder, forgetting for one moment about the smell.

I noticed the tune. It was Clair de Lune by Debussy. One of my favorites.

I followed the sound, realizing that as I got close to it, I got closer to the smell as well.

I ran, anxious to see who was singing.

I saw a break in the trees and went through it. I saw a meadow, tonight was a full moon so I could see everything in detail.

The meadow was beautiful. But it couldn't compare to the girl sitting in the middle of it.

My ears perked up and guessed that she was the source of the sound, as well as the smell.

I stared at her, as I took in her features.

She had dark hair reaching up to her waist. The darkness of her hair complementing her rosy white expression. If I didn't see her eyes I might've not noticed she was one.

Her eyes were bright topaz. The only thing indicating who she was when I looked at her. Vampire.

She seemed oblivious to her company, as she continued on singing.

I made no sound as I went on listening to her, careful as I stepped toward her. But when I looked at her again she was now looking at me, only noticing her audience.

She smiled at me, showing me her glistening white teeth.

"I knew it," she muttered. And before I could even take an unnecessary breath, she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5: After the Hunt

**A/N: Ok so this IS a bit confusing, I just realized it now. I'll do a new chapter with bella's POV to help enlighten you guys with her 'power'.**

Edward's POV

After I gathered my thoughts, I headed for home. Remembering that I left my family to go home by themselves.

I cringed at the thought of them lashing out on me.

But then again, maybe they aren't _that_ angry. Since I'm pretty much the 'oldest'. Though my physical appearance didn't really justify that fact.

My small anxiety grew as I spotted Esme, waiting at the door, her face covered with worry, guilt rushed into me.

_How could I do this to her?_ I thought.

I hated making Esme worry; she was in some ways our mother, even though we aren't connected by blood.

I stopped just a few feet away from where she was standing, and walked slowly towards her.

Esme gave a 'follow-me' look and headed inside. I followed suit.

I was worried when I came inside I saw that my whole family was in the dining room, which we never use; props for the human charade. We only use it for a family meeting.

I sat on the available chair next to Alice. I looked up to see if she'd told anyone in the family. Knowing her visions, she might've seen me already.

_Don't worry Edward, I haven't told them. Yet, anyway._ She assured me.

I waited for them to talk. There was silence for a minute, until Carlisle spoke up.

"Edward, you worried us sick. Where have you been?" I sat there silently without so much as giving a look to him.

Carlisle sighed, and then I caught a glimpse of Esme looking at me, her eyes pleading me to speak.

"There's no need for me to tell you, Alice will tell you the story afterwards anyway." I sighed and loped off towards my bedroom, leaving them to themselves.


	6. Chapter 6: Not the only one

**A/N: So I tried doing this thing where I go into Bella's view to see if it makes you understand the plot more. I know it's overused and all but we did it with a different twist.**

**Thanks to queenb345, TwiTard, rockandrollmoni, kazao6 and Kaylee1038 for the reviews.**

* * *

Bella's POV

New school, new town; same old, same old.

Me and my mother, Renee, moved from Dillingham, Alaska, a small town consisting of only 1,000 people, to Forks, Washington after two years of happily living there.

It was my first day of high school here, and I was nervous as hell. You'd think after living hundreds of years, I'm 120 by the way, you'd get used to it. But no, not me. It's one of the things I got from being human. That and being dead clumsy. If I wasn't already a member of the living impaired, I might've died from tripping long ago.

I always got nervous on my first day. Everyone looked at me like I was some kind of circus freak. That maybe partly because one, I'm new and two, I'm extraordinarily beautiful to their eyes.

But ever since I learned I had this freakish gift of turning and smelling like a human, my eyes were even the same color as when I was human, useful by the way, the staring died down after about the first day.

Only problem is, when I turn human, my smell is even sweeter than a normal human's. It's much more tantalizing and alluring. And let me tall you, it attracts _a lot_ of trouble.

I went to get my schedule from a red-haired woman from the office. She smile and gave me my schedule showing me the best ways to get to each class.

"Hope you like it here," I heard her say as I got out and went towards my first class.

Calculus. Ugh. I hate math, partly because I'm not good at it.

I came to class two minutes late and when the teacher, Mr. Courtier, I saw nameplate on his desk, realized I was there, he stood up and started to introduce me.

"Okay class," he said turning the class' attention to me, "we have a new student here. Please give a warm welcome to Isabella Marie Swan."

"Bella," I corrected him after telling everyone my whole name. I didn't like people calling me Isabella.

As I walked towards the only empty seat, next to a bronze haired boy, I felt everyone's eyes boring into me. But I saw that the boy didn't. He was concentrating on reading his book with a frustrated look on his face.

As I moved towards my seat, I smelled something different, something that you wouldn't normally smell when you're around humans. It was sweet, sickly sweet, but in a good way.

It was a vampire's scent. But then again I haven't really been with vampires very long so I couldn't very well say that he was a vampire. I wasn't sure, but his features were screaming vampire at me.

I pushed it out of my mind and tried not to muddle over it further.

_At least I'm not the only one at this school entirely different._


	7. Chapter 7: Horror Stories

**A/N: So guys here is chapter 7 thought I haven't finished typing it yet. You have to wait for the next three weeks cause i have these exams for getting into college and exams for school. I know i haven't finished typing it yet but i promise once my exams are finished ill type in three chapters. I'll keep working on writing during this span of three weeks and you'll get to read it afterwards. I'm really sorry that ill be invalid. Really hope you all forgive me.**

Bella's POV

I tried not muddling over it, but couldn't help it; I looked at him.

I took longer than necessary for me to realize that he was looking back. I felt myself flush.

The many wonders of this power. For instance i turn human; blood runs through my veins so i can blush. Plus I can eat and sleep. And normally vampires cant get scratches but I do, though they heal pretty quickly. Oh, and my eyes aren't that usual topaz you see on 'vegetarian' vampires you see, I have hazel eyes with flecks of green in it, though they turn back once I change to human again.

Also, human's didn't feel the need to avoid me cause their instincts don't tell them i'm someone dangerous, cause technically i'm not.

I like the feeling of people not avoiding me.

When I looked at him, when our eyes met, I felt my heart skip a silent beat as i realized that his features reminded me of a vampire.

My thoughts were far away as the class went on. I never really needed to pay attention anyways. I have gone through school so much it would be a shame if I didn't even pass a high school class.

I never looked at him through the rest of the period again.

I was surprise when everyone got out of their seats and head out. I noticed that the guy next to me was nowhere in sight. Now i was doubly sure that he _is _a vampire, i just need something to really prove this.

I went through the day as normally as i could. I realized that i didn't anymore clases with the guy. I was both relieved and annoyed at that fact.

Relieved because now he won't get to see me blush ever so often. Annoyed because now i can't prove it without seeing him.

**A/N: So I've been shiftin with the POVs and decided I'd stick with Bell now. But I'll include Edward here and there.**

**Bella's POV**

I made friends with some of my classmates. Humans didn't shy away from me as when I still didn't know about my powers.

A girl I met in Spanish named Jessica Stanley. She was a tad bit talkative but at least she didn't expect much answer from me.

And a guy from my English class named Mike Newton. He's like the popular type. Everybody knows him. But I'm guessing with a town this small you'll everybody before the end of the week.

And there was this quiet girl who sat next to me in Biology. She graciously reminded me her name was Angela. She was quiet, unlike Jess. But I liked the comfortable silence with here. There was no urge to strike up a conversation. It was nice.

It was lunch time and I was headed for the cafeteria.

I scanned the lunch room for an empty table. I spotted one to the other side of the caf.

As I was heading towards it I noticed that the table next door was occupied to. I glanced up and saw the bronzed haired guy in my calculus.

He was sitting with four other kids. They all had the same features. But they looked so different from each other. Hmm.

I looked away and got my food from the line. As I sat down I heard Jessica calling my name.

"Isabella!" I cringed. I told her not to use my full name. I guessed she only likes to hear the sound of her own voice.

I looked back and saw them heading for my table. Jess, Mike, Angela and some other kids I forgot their names.

"Hey Isabella." Mike said sitting down next to me.

"Bella." I corrected him. I never really liked using my full name. It made me feel older than them. Though technically I am, but still. It was too grandmother-ish.

He shrugged and continued. "We wanted to ask you something."

"Hmm?"

"Well you seem to be the type to know legends. Not that we're judging." He raised his hands, palm up, in a suggested innocent manner. "Do you know anything about vampires.?"

"What do you want to know?" I said not really paying attention.

"Do you really think that they can't die?"

"Well some say they do, some say they don't," I said in a round about way. "I heard that _they do_ live forever. And they retain the same age as long as they existed." I stopped there, I didn't want to convey too much.

"But _do_ they die?" Mike said, eager now.

"I think they do. But that's just what I think. I think it involves shredding and a fire. But I don't know where they come in." I shrugged, desperate to finish the conversation. I went back to picking at my food again.

**A/N: Sorry guys for the late update. I've been terribly busy. So here is chapter 7 part 2. I forgot to finish typing the earlier one so here it. As I promised I have been writing since the whole time I've been invalid. I will be updating when I get the chance to type.**


	8. Chapter 8: Finally

**A/N: i'm really sorry guys for my late updating. i've ben busy with school and all that. i had to finish my research paper and had to type _that_ so I didn't get to type any chapters. And I'm really sorry that my chapters are short, it's just that I run out of ideas once the paper endsI need longer paper Oh and yeah my chapters are gonna be weird. The plot bunny has up and left me and now a plot_ octopus_inside jokehas planted itself in my brain. So if some of the chapters don't agree with the past ones, it's because I forgot my original plot.**

Chapter 8

I decided to skip for the rest of the day and headed towards my Black Audi A4 8E **(A/N: I've decided to change her car into an Audi because it suit her more. If this doesn't agree with the chapter before it's because I'm too lazy to edit it back.)**

I went home to a hyperactive Renee and told her about the vampire-ish family I saw at school. She said not to be bothered by it so much.

I shrugged towards her and headed to bed, I didn't even bother returning to my vampire form. Lately, I've been getting used to my human form. And besides, I don't want to get my mom in trouble lest someone catches a whiff of me.

I fell to a dreamless sleep.

The hours felt like minutes and soon it was morning. I groaned and got up to get ready for school.

I drove to school like a madwoman. When I finally got there, there was still 10 minutes left. I went to a couple of benches and decided to waste my time here.

I was so deep in my thoughts; I almost jumped a mile when I heard the bell ring. I hurried over to my first class.

I didn't look at the bronze-haired boy next to me, lest it induce idiotic staring courtesy of me.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur and the next thing I know I was already making my way towards the parking lot.

I decided to try walking around the woods in my vampire form. I felt like going free, though I really don't need to drink blood, I have to feel the need to feel alive sometimes, not in the literal sense.

So when I went in the car I turned of the shape shifting thing of my powers and unmasked my scent to the vampire I am.

I stopped about 20 miles away from the town and hid the car in some bushes near by, good thing it was black. I noticed that this stretch of road was not often used by human, so I could be hidden here.

I walked away from the trail, running like an idiot.

After a while I found the meadow before, it was beautiful. It was already twilight and it was illuminating the place so beautifully.

I stepped forward and found the big rock; I perched on it and began singing.

I don't really know what pushed me to singing. Maybe it's because of the magnitude of this place. Even after coming to this place before, I still can't get enough of this meadow's beauty.

The singing turned to humming, I was _actually _humming Clair de Lune. My favorite from one of the classics. It was just so beautiful. I closed my eyes and felt the beauty of the melody envelope me.

I continued humming like that for a while and noticed that someone was looking at me. I stopped humming and opened my eyes.

It was the bronze haired guy from my first period. He was looking at me, with curiosity and something strange.

It was a very good thing I changed my appearance as a human, I just took the same brown locks.

Wait. The bronze haired guy couldn't have followed me _this_ _dense_ in the forest. He'd have to be a.. vampire.

"I knew it!" I realized that I shouted this out loud and saw that the guy was frozen, tense.

I jumped and raced back towards my car. All the while masking my scent.

When I got to my car, I turned my human camouflage again and raced home.


	9. Chapter 9: Introductions

**A/N: yes1 i am now done typing. I am completely off track from my original draft but i really don't care. So tell me what you think about this new chapter. there's hints here and there about what's Bella's history. oh yeah, I won't explain it much until after her history comes to haunt her again. And her powers, boy her powers, well there's more to what i've pointed out here. But The annoying person i am, I'll just list them off when _he_ comes back. I won't tell you who _he_ is. i don't even know meself. So anyway, on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own nothing :**

Chapter 9

I arrived at home and immediately told Renee about my encounter. At first she was skeptic, but when I told her that I was a vampire at the time, she was convinced. She knows better than to doubt me in my vampire form.

I was so caught up in what I was going to do, which was go talk to them at lunch that I barely noticed the sun come up. If it wasn't for my mom yelling that it was already time for school, I wouldn't've snapped out of it.

I drove to school fast, I couldn't wait to see their reaction.

When I got to class I saw him next to an empty chair and decided that I'd sit there, for now. I turned to him and introduced myself, stretching my hand at the same time, "hi, I'm Bella Swan. I haven't introduce myself to you have I? But anyways, I think you already know my name." "Edward Cullen." He muttered and posed to take my hand, but took it back after a moment's thought.

I got annoyed by the lack of courtesy and just concentrated on the teacher for now. I've done school a hundred times for the past century, but I'm still amazed to be at school. I like the feeling of it. Because when I was born, schools weren't exactly invented then. And when they were females weren't allowed.

Soon the bell had rung and the rest of my periods were boring.

Shortly afterwards, it was already lunch. I readied myself for what I was going to do.

I got my food and headed towards _their_ table. I felt everyone staring at me while walking there. I noticed they too were looking at me weirdly. Maybe people normally avoid them. Huh. Okay, on with the walk.

I sat down on one of the chairs and began eating. Everyone was staring at me, if the human's eyes could bulge out of their sockets, they would've fallen a long time ago.

"Uhh, what are you doing here?" The blonde girl said. Dang, I forgot I still don't know their names.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan. Nice to meet you." I greeted back.

"What's she doing here?" The blonde murmured, thinking that it was too low for me to hear.

"Well, I just wanted to introduce myself to your coven. It'd be rude not to." I answered her. I heard a gasp and then silence followed.

"What are you exactly?" The spiky haired one asked.

"Uhmm, well, I'm a vampire per say, uhh…" I trailed off, they haven't introduced themselves yet.

"Oh, how rude of us. We haven't introduced ourselves yet." The spiky haired one exclaimed. "I'm Alice. And this is jasper," she gestured to the blonde guy next to her, "We're married. This is Rosalie and Emmett, they're together too." She gestured to the blonde woman and the big burly guy next to her. "And this is Edward, though I think you've met him before?" she asked, uncertain.

"Yup. I introduced myself to him just this morning."

"So there _was_ a reason for you greeting me. Normally you'd just stare at me or ignore me." He mumbled, forgetting that I could still hear him.

"Yes. I saw you last night on the meadow. You remember?" I was asking, but I think he won't remember _me_ but the vampire me.

"But I saw a vampire girl then. She _didn't_ look anything like you." I was slightly offended by his tone.

"That _was _me. I'm offended. Don't you think I have any powers or something? I'm a shape shifter and I can mask smells, so does that answers your question: how the hell would that vampire and this plain human girl be the same thing?" I definitely have to keep cool. I don't want my switch to turn on. I don't want that, definitely not that. Bad things happen when that happens.

"You're a shape shifter? Cool" The burly one – Emmett asked.

"Yup. I can change my appearance completely, at will." To prove a point I decided to change myself to a blonde. I looked completely different to before. I stood up and walked towards Angela, my human friend.

I heard them gasp; they thought that I was trying to expose myself.

"Hey, Ange?" I asked her, hiding a smile.

"Yeah, Bella?" I heard another gasp. Ha-ha, this was fun. I can show people my powers without them thinking it's weird. It won't wok on a specific person if I wanted to.

"I forgot my biology assignment, can I see yours?"

"Sure, I'll give it to you after lunch."

"Thanks Ange." I walked away, towards the Cullen's table again. There was a reason I picked Angela to talk to. It was because the other humans kept on staring.

I walked back to the Cullen's table and changed back. I wasn't used to using another image; I was more comfortable with my own. My human reflection is what I see in the mirror every morning. It gives me a sense of serenity, thinking that it was just as it was back then. But I _did_ choose this life. I wanted to be together with my mother for as long as she lived.

There was silence at the Cullen's table. "What the hell is that?" Emmett asked.

"I told you I can change my appearance, that and I can make people think that I haven't changed at all. Cool, no? And the reason why you _noticed _me change is because I _wanted _you to notice." I said; I was smiling. It was good to let up once in a while.

"Bella? Can you go over to our house later tonight? With your mother perhaps? We want you to meet the rest of the family." Alice said after a while.

There are more of them? Wouldn't the Brothers be alarmed of a coven this large? "There are more of you? I never thought a coven that large could live together." I was surprised. I never thought they could live together like that.

"Yeah. And we'd like to formally introduce ourselves then. And tell you a bit about histories." Alice said.

"Ok, I'll come by after I pick my mom out at home." Well at least there'll be no trouble between our covens.

**A/N: Okay if i don't get at least 10 reviews i'm gonna get unmotivated and sad. i want to have reviews so I could be charged up and my heart will swell pushing me to write. like my friend said, it's tiring to do something if you aren't motivated.**


	10. Chapter 10: Getting to Know

**A/N: So I was giddy and decided to type the chapter ahead of time. It hasn't even reached the limit of reviews I wanted, but I was happy and decided to hurry it up. Congratulate me I finally typed it, though it's slightly annoying cause i int giving out too much details. just review if there's something you don't understand. kay, read on my beloveds(is that even a word?)**

**Disclaimer: I wish i own but sadly i can't sigh oh well.**

Chapter 10

It was the end of the day; I was supposed to go to the Cullen's house. But before that I have to get my mom. I called her at lunch saying the plan.

I asked the Cullen's if they could follow me home to where I'll get my mom. They disagreed; they said that maybe just one or two of them could ride with me back and then show me the way.

I agreed with that and now I am riding home with Alice. She insisted on her being together with me, it'll be less intimidating. But _me_, finding _this_ little pixie _intimidating_ is kind of impossible.

We talked a little bit about ourselves on the way. Well actually 'talk' is a big word for what we did. Neither one was telling much. Alice because she didn't remember any of her human memories, so she was just telling me about her family. And me, because I was sort of unwilling to tell her anything. She picked up on that and just never asked any questions that we're too personal.

We reached my house and that my mom was already outside. She saw that someone was riding up front and directly went to the back.

"Hey mom." I greeted her and kissed her cheek as she went in.

"Hey kiddo. So who's that new friend of yours?"

"She's Alice. She's one of the members of the family I was telling you about, the one we we're gonna meet."

"Hello Mrs. Swan." Alice greeted, overly formal.

"Oh please, honey, just call me Renee." Alice perked up at that. "Renee." She smiled at my mom and she did the same.

We sped down the high way towards the Cullen's house, I almost missed the turn. It was a really good thing Alice was there.

We stepped out of the car and headed towards the big white house. Mansion was a better word for it. How rich we're these people? Well, I don't really have a right to complain anyway.

When I stepped in the big Victorian styled house, I was greeted by a beautiful blonde man, with a motherly looking woman. The aura they exuded was so caring, that I myself visibly relaxed. My mother chuckled at my appearance.

"Hello, welcome to our home Bella. We are glad that you could come." The blonde man greeted me. "My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme. For the courtesy of your mother this is our children – Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward." He introduced them one by one to my mom.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." I greeted. I was always overly polite, even if I am uh…

"Oh dear, just call us Carlisle and Esme." The caramel haired woman – Esme, said.

"Thank you, Carlisle, Esme." I smiled. "This is my mother, Renee Swan." I pointed to her. My mom looked very much alike me in ways, except that our personalities greatly differ. I was the shy and introvert while she was the outgoing cool parent. It was a very good thing that we have a natural aversion to human blood, or else my mom couldn't have handled it.

"Hello. It's very nice to meet you. You have a very beautiful house, too bad ours isn't like this. Ours is so…small. Why did we even buy that Bells?" She asked her tone light and joking. I chuckled at that, buying a house was just for a necessity, we wouldn't exactly need it, so why opt for a big one. That and expenses will be less.

"Well, because we don't exactly need a big house. I was the only one who sleeps anyway. Come on mom, don't bring this up _now_ we're visiting people." I grinned, and saw that the Cullen kids we're walking down the stairs.

"What'd we miss?"Emmett said jokingly. As if he couldn't hear _us._

"Okay, back to the topic. Mom we bought Bella and her mom here to discuss…_things_." Alice accentuated the last word.

They gestured for us to sit in the living room, as we we're all still standing in the doorway.

As we were all settled, silence was followed. I didn't know how to start.

Alice was the first one to talk. "Well, I'm Mary Alice Brandon. That was my human name anyway. I don't really remember much from my human years so there's nothing much to tell. Oh and I have a power, I'm clairvoyant. But I can't see everything. The things I see are indefinite so it changes a lot. Next."

**(A/N: You all know their histories so I'm not gonna type that in.)**

It was my turn now, I was the last one. My mother finished already, but I noticed the part where she left out I was her biological child. I wonder why, so I'll just admit it now.

Alice huffed. "Gosh, someone sure is impatient." I said sarcastically.

She glared at me, and honestly I was a _bit_ frightened. "okay, okay. Here I go."

I sighed and started. "I'm Isabella Marie Rosette Swan. I'm the biological daughter of Renee Dwyer Swan." Someone gasped at that."Oh, my mom forgot to tell you that. I'm her real daughter. I was born in the early 1500s, so a century older than Carlisle here. I know, I know. I'm old aren't I? well, it doesn't really matter."I stopped, taking an unnecessary breath of air.

"I was born to a wealthy family, we we're well off for people then. After I was born, my mother was changed by a vampire, she was 25 at the time. She already told you her story, so you already know how I got turned into _this_." I was glad that my mom left out specific details about me. One she never knew what happened so I'm happy no one will ever find out about _that_ mistake. And another because when we tell other vampires about how I know the Volturi they freak out, so I stop before I even tell them I'm technically their _queen, _so to speak.

"What else, what else? Oh, you guys already know my power." I gestured to them. "So I'll just tell Carlisle and Esme what it is."

"I'm a shapeshifter and I can change people's perceptions about me."

"What do you mean by the last part?" Carlisle asked, his eyes we're full of curiosity.

"Well, I can make people see that what I changed into was really me, from the start. Oh and I forgot to mention this at lunch. I also have that natural aversion to blood, like my mom. And I can change myself to a human, comes with the shape shifting package." I said as I shrugged.

Their mouths we're hanging open, only my mom was amused to the fact that I opened up. I never told anyone anything like this. It was only the aversion to human blood I always gave away. This was weird for her, but it was also funny at the same time.

_Why are you chuckling mom?_ **(A/N: She's also telepathic. Well, actually she can copy others powers and heighten it, but she can turn it off at her will. And she can use it even in her human form.)**

_It's nothing kiddo, I'm just.. surprised is all. What brought this all on?_

_I really don't know, but aren't you happy that _at least_ I am opening up, even a bit?_

_Yes, you don't know how happy I am._

_Actually, yes I do. Jasper's an empath remember and I kind of copied his power. I can feel the happiness from you. Thanks mom, for worrying about me._

_Welcome, child. It's only natural for a mother to feel worry towards her child. I was so scared 200 years ago when you came home you were empty. It was so hard for me to look at you._

_I'm sorry about that mom. I promise it won't happen again._ I smiled at her, hoping it reassured her. It worked and she smiled back.

I was making sure it won't happen again. I don't want to feel the pain_ he_ caused. I don't want to break into pieces again. And besides, I don't want to see my mother all worried about me.

I was brought up out of my stupor by some clearing their throat. I forgot that I was in the Cullen's house. Dang.

"hey Bella? Why can't I read your mind?" A velvety voice asked.

"Oh yeah. I can't read your future, nor can Jasper feel your emotions. Why is that?" Alice added in.

I almost slapped myself in the forehead. "I forgot to mention that I'm also a shield. I can block mental and physical powers. But physical attacks works too." I'm not gonna add that I copied a power that _can_ block those.

"the Volturi we're really interested in me too, when we visited them." Ah, I slipped. I'm not supposed to tell people I know the Volturi and am _in_ it.

"They wanted you? What did you tell them?" Rosalie was the one who asked now.

I better lie. I don't want my connections of the Volturi to be known, the Brothers and I made an agreement to that. Only specific people knew my existence, others just merely know rumors.

"Yup, they extended an invitation, but I declined. I had other things in mind." _Mom, don't tell them, please? The Brothers told me they don't want my existence to be known, I'm too powerful even for my own good._

_Yes, hun, I promise I won't tell them. It's a very good thing your shield extends, or else Edward could've heard this conversation, even if it _is_ only my side._

_Thanks, mom._

_Anytime dear._

I switched off my power. It was draining me because I wasn't in my vampire form.

I yawned involuntarily and all the vampires noticed.

"You're _tired_? How's that possible?" Emmett voiced out.

"I'm not your average vampire, I can turn human, remember? I can sleep, eat and dream. I don't really go hunting much so I prefer eating human food, it doesn't make me gag anyway."

"Cool. I wanna be human too." Emmett sulked. I chuckled at that.

"Sorry Emmett, no can do. Only I have this power. And I like it, it makes me feel normal. Though I'm sorry I can't help to make you guys one too." Truth is I _do_ have that power. To supply a part of my power to others. But I'm not gonna admit that, I'll tell them when the time comes.

**A/N: Okay so I am now going to bed. I am tired from all the dancing and preparing for this contest or something. Ugh. And I have to wake up early tomorrow. Any question just give me a review. Oh and yeah if I don't reach about 35 reviews after this chapter I'm gonna be lazy again. And besides I have exams the week after this so I'll be busy. See ya guys. Hopefulle I won't be busy enough this weekend.**

**-Dom**


	11. Chapter 11: Makeover

Chapter 11

It's been three weeks since I've been living with the Cullen's. The family has been starting to feel up to me.

I've never been this close to any one except my mom and before him. I've been hanging out with all the Cullen's except Edward.

He tends to avoid me. I'm okay with that.

I've learned that Alice is a shop-a-holic. I may have to avoid her if she goes into crazy shopping mode again. I swear, my body hasn't been the same since.

Emmett and Jasper tend to wrestle and makes bets a lot. I sometimes play with them too. And thanks to my enhanced vampire abilities I tend to always win.

Except that one time when they seared the crap out of me that was really surprising, the most powerful vampire of all was scared. Ha-ha.

I got the revenge on that and let's just say they didn't go out of the house in that week.

Rosalie was either fixing her cars or shopping with Alice or together with Emmett.

I swear those two will suck their faces off.

I went to school as always but not with the Cullen's. I don't want people to start spreading rumors now.

I called Aro a while back, away from the ears of the Cullen's, why they aren't a bit alarmed by a coven this size.

I still haven't told the Cullen's that I'm part of the volturi and the brothers have only told a specific number of vamps about me.

I have hunch that Carlisle knows, he just isn't voicing his opinions.

Maybe Aro told him about the not telling other people rule. I'm grateful for that,

It was a sunny weekday so everyone opted to skip school except me.

I was getting ready when I felt somebody grab my arm. Take note, I was still wearing a towel; I just got out of the shower. I yelled for help and saw Edward staring at me, open-mouthed and wide –eyed. Then remembered I was still wearing an only a towel.

I blushed and muttered "never mind" before I was hauled in Alice's room.

"What are you-" I half yelled before I was unceremoniously forced to sit into a chair by Alice's vanity

"Again, what are you doing Alice?" I was seriously annoyed now.

"Relax Bella. I'm giving you a makeover. I asked you last night if I could, didn't you remember?"

"But Alice, being a half-conscious doesn't count. Could you have at least tried to be gentle?" I was rubbing my backside; it was aching because of the forceful sitting.

"Sorry. I was just so excited. Now I'm going to get your clothes first. Just sit here." I nodded and she went towards her gigantic walk-in closet.

After about 40 minutes, _thank God and I woke up early today_ she handed me my new clothes and I stood up towards her bathroom.

I shrugged out of the towel and put on the clothes she gave.

Of course, first was underwear, it was lacy and a dark blue color.

After that there was a denim skirt that ended just above my knees. A coral blue tank top with cute details on it. And a printed jacket. There was also a pair of boots. It wasn't that bad, I've worn fewer clothes than this. It was a relapse of judgment and I end up getting stared at for the rest of the day. That was years ago.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Alice gesture to the chair again.

I obliged and she began to touch my hair and face. After 20 minutes, it was done. Alice refused to let me look into a mirror before so I didn't know what I looked liked with the clothes I was wearing.

I looked now and what I saw in the mirror was beautiful. Alice didn't do anything over the top.

It was simple yet alluring at the same time, I loved it.

"Thanks Alice, you did a great job. I love it." I cooed while hugging her.

"yes I know. Now don't get your make-up smudged and hurry go to school." I hugged her one more time and let go. "Thanks again, Alice!"


	12. Chapter 12: Pretender

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry fo updating so late. I've been really busy with school and stuff. We have to do things earlier cause we're the graduating batch. You have to understand. But I promise when everything gets finished I'll udate more often**. **Christmas vacation is coming soon so I may be able to update on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: You already know about this.  
**

Chapter 12

It was an uneventful lunch at Forks High, and the Cullen's and me were sitting in our usual table(I've taken up sitting with them) and I was picking at my food.

That's one good thing about my power, I just don't look human, but I can have human traits as well. I don't need to hunt as much and human food doesn't disgust me.

I was playing with my food when I felt the chair next to me move. No one dared to sit next to the Cullen's, well except me. But I was the general exception.

I looked up to see Mike Newton sitting beside me.

"What are you doing here Mike?"

"I wanted to see what was so special about the Cullen's that made you sit here every lunch."

"There's nothing special about them. They're just people I prefer to hang out with. Unlike with you guys." I mumble added the last part so no human can hear.

I heard a small chuckle come from the Cullen's and I saw a wicked grin spread over Emmett's face. Oh no, that could not be good.

"Emmett, I prefer that you stop even before you even do it." I hissed at him so low that even the human next to me won't hear.

"Relax Bells, don't worry. I won't do anything _too_ bad. I just want to ask him a question." His grin spread even wider.

"Hey Mike, don't you have something to ask Bella here?" His grin spread implacably wider. Damn, and I didn't want to remind Mike about that.

"Emmett!" I hissed.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget about that. Well Bella, want to go out sometime?" Mike asked.

"No, Mike."

"Why? You always say no." He _whined_.

"I told you Mike, I don't to go out with you. Isn't that reason enough?"

"But-"

"He said no dude, Can't you take a hint?"

"Who are you to say that? Is she your _girlfriend?"_ Oh, he crossed the line.

I was about to say something when a velvety voice stopped me. "Well, I am. You got a problem with that?" It was Edward.

He put an arm around my shoulders and placing his head in the crook of my neck. The contact sent an electric shock through my body. I was a bit confused before I decided to play along.

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend. We weren't supposed to make it public but you and your obnoxiousness is really very annoying. So please, leave me alone." I turned to Edward and kissed his temple. It sent another wave of electricity.

"If you ever so much as _look_ at Bella again, I'll rip you to shreds." He growled for effect and poor Mike went off with his tails between his legs.

It was very funny, and I couldn't help but laugh. My laughing made Edward straighten up. The lack of contact made me sad and I saw the same look on Edward.

Emmett started laughing too. "My prude little brother already has a girlfriend?! I can't believe this. When were you two going to tell us?" I giggled at that.

"Emmett, do not ever call me prude again. And I was just helping Bella out seeing as Mike was really getting annoying."

"Well, thank you for that. I swear if you didn't tell him anything he might've kept on bugging me."

"Well you're welcome. That's what friends do for friends. But you do realize that that idiot Mike will probably tell _everyone_ about us right?"

"I'm well aware of that thank you." The prospect of continuing this 'dating' thing was really making me happy. Though I wish it was real. Anyway, I should be satisfied Edward is even talking to me now.

"We should really head off to class now." He offered me his hand and I gladly took it, giggling all the way. Alice and Rosalie gave me a _I smell something fishy look._ I looked away and Edward walked me to my next class, Alice trailing behind us.

As soon as we were outside the room, he dropped my hand and I immediately missed the contact. But made up for it when he brushed the backside of his hand to my cheek, leaving a trail of fire all the while.

He smiled his crooked smile, "I'll see you two later then." And walked away.

Alice grabbed my arm and steered me inside, the teacher still wasn't in so it was noisy as usual. Some of the girls we're looking at me, although glaring would be a more appropriate term, but I couldn't care less.

As soon as I sat down, I was immediately bombarded with Alice's thoughts. _I know you can hear me Bella, and I most definitely know._

I was surprised at first about two things; One mainly being that Alice knew about my mind reading power(courtesy of Edward) and Second, she knows something's up.

"Whatever do you mean Alice?" I asked in an overly faux innocent voice.

_Aha! I knew I was right. And you like Edward don't you?_

"Uhh, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, don't kid with me, I know you do. I see the way you look at the guy. And I know for a fact that he likes you too." Alice smiled like a kid with candy on Halloween.

"Okay, I admit I like him. But I know he doesn't like me. He just did this because for the sake of helping me."

"Sure Bella. Whatever you say." _Now are you going to tell me why the heck do you have a mind reading power?! Do you mean to tell me you've been hearing our thoughts since the start and you haven't been telling us._

_No Alice. _I answered back. She looked surprise, well anyone would if somebody suddenly started talking to you in your head. _I don't read your thoughts. That's just rude and unkind. Thoughts should be kept to yourselves not be shared by someone else._

_This is so cool. How are you doing this?_

_I can't really tell you Alice, I don't know myself. But I do know that you'll just have to wait until everything straightens out before I tell you everything._

_Why can't you tell me now?_

_I just can't Alice._

She faced me and gave me puppy dog eye, but I wasn't falling for that. I've gone through many things in my existence to believe that kind of face.

"I'm still not telling you anything Alice." I put a block around her, securing that Edward won't hear a thing about me but won't grow suspicious since I just replaced her thoughts about me with something else. It's a good thing I have a shield as a power, or else I'd be screwed.


	13. Chapter 13: The Talk

Chapter 13

It's been a week since Edward and I started 'dating'.

Of course, as we expected, Mike told everyone. So now we we're the buzz of the whole school. Which wasn't much since the entire population only consisted of 300+ more students.

Even after a week, they still couldn't stop staring and whispering. The looks the girls were giving were of pure jealousy. I didn't mind much though, since the guys now left me alone.

We were always together, Edward and I. But unlike before, every time he holds my hand, a weird emotion swells in me. I don't know what it is, but I kind of like and don't like it at the same time.

Alice still tries to get me to fess up. I always avoided the subject and made Alice busy with whatever thing that pops into mind. I don't want her to hate me when she learns everything.

I was at home and everyone except my mom was out hunting. She already went out the day before, so she didn't have a reason to go out. As for me, well I didn't want to. And besides I could live off of human food for a while.

I was in my room reading when I heard a light knock on my room. It was Renee.

"Bella, dear, can I come in for minute?"

"Yeah, come in." I turned back to my book. I didn't notice Renee was already at the foot of my bed before she talked.

"Bella, I wanted to talk to you about the 'dating' thing with Edward." She looked thoughtful and concerned.

"What's this about ma? We haven't done anything wrong I swear. And you don't need to do the Talk with me; you know as well as everyone else this s just temporary."

"No, it's not about that. I perfectly understand that. I just wanted to talk to you about what happened _before._"

"Oh mom, please don't bring that up now."

"I'm not bringing it up just because I want to Bella." She paused, seemingly to think up of a way to tell me this. "I see how you look at Edward, dear." I realized where this was going. "You're starting to fall in love with him."

"No mom. It's not like that. I don't love Edward like that. Why would you think so?"

"It's just the way you look at him, just like the way you used to look at _him_." She said the word him like it was a taboo word. It's not even _his_ name and she was already seething. "I don't want anything like what happened with _him_ to happen again. Understood?"

"Mom, I swear I'm not falling in love with Edward."

"Are you sure? Because the way I see it, you sure do. I'm sorry to bring this matter up, but I'm just worried about you. It was devastating seeing you that way. I don't want it to ever happen again."

"I promised you, mom. I swore that I would never put you through that again."

"Okay, Bells. I trust you. Just be sure when you _do_ fall in love, make sure it's the _right_ one. Okay, honey?"

"Yup. I promise."

"Okay, I'll let you go back to your reading now. Love you honey."

"Love you too Mom."

She kissed my forehead and went out of the room. I smiled after her. She was the best mother anyone could ever hope for. I wish that nothing could ever take us apart.

**A/N: Finally yeah! I uploaded. If anyone is opposed to the pretend dating thing, please just PM me. I have an alternate to this. Just hope you like that too.**


	14. Chapter 14: The Dream

Chapter 14

_I was in a black corridor. Running. It was dark and it was scaring me. _

_Where is this?_

_Why is it so dark?_

_Can someone tell me where I am?_

_Hello?_

_Is anyone there?_

"_I'm here Sabby." I froze, I knew that voice. It was a voice I never heard of in the last 200 years. A voice that I tried so desperately hard to forget. It was _his_ voice._

"_Why are you here!" I yelled._

"_There, there, dear Sab. Don't fret. I'm only here to visit you. But it won't be long til we really see each other." He laughed at that._

_His laughter was fading. "What do you mean by that?!" But I heard no response, only his fading laughter._

_If he could talk to me in my mind, then he must be close enough to do that. It only means two things; One, he's near. And two, he's coming for me._

I woke up screaming, with someone hugging me.

"Shh, shh. Calm down Isabella. I'm here. Mommy's here." My mother was cradling me in her arms like a 5 year old. But I couldn't have been more safe.

"M-mom. I'm so scared." I sobbed at her shoulder, her still cradling me.

"What's wrong honey? Did you have a bad dream?" Her voice was soothing.

"He's h-here, Mom. He's coming for me." I sobbed harder.

I felt my mother stiffen under me.

"That son of a bitch!" I was taken aback. My mother didn't cuss unless she was absolutely seething."If he so much as comes within a 10-mile radius of you, I'll rip his head off and shred him to pieces!"

"Mom. Calm down." I looked up at her, and noticed for the first time that we weren't alone. We had seven vampires with us.

"No, Isabella. I will not calm down! Not until _he_ is gone." She was shaking now, and nothing can possibly calm her down now.

Someone cleared their throat. "Pardon our intrusion, but who is this _he_ that you are referring to that is such a threat to Bella?" It was Carlisle's calm voice ringing out over my mom's streaming profanities.

Renee stopped cussing for a moment to look at me. "I knew we should've told them sooner Isabella. I told you."

"Excuse me, but what are you supposed to be telling us?" It was Emmett.

I ignored him and burst out, "No! You can't tell them. I don't want to. They're the only people I've ever been this close to. You have to understand that! You of all people should!"

"I know Isabella. But you have to understand also that they must know. And _they_ should be alerted by this also."

"No, I don't want any more people getting involved in this!" I pleaded her not to say anything, but I think nothing's going to move her.

She turned away from me and faced the now curious Cullen's. "I think it's time we told you everything."


	15. Chapter 15: Another Insight

Chapter 15

_Pre screaming_

Renee POV

I was glad I talked to Bella. At least I'm reassured she'll be alright.

By the way I see it, Edward's falling for her too. Neither of them just won't admit their blossoming feelings for each other. Sigh. Maybe I'll be playing match maker for them sometime too.

I wonder what would happen if _they_ we're dating. I mean real dating. I'd be happy for them, as long as Bella's happy.

I heard her deep breaths. She fell asleep awhile after the Cullen's came home.

I was talking to Esme when I heard Bella's heart sped up. I immediately rushed up to her room.

She was tossing and turning and her lips were parted, like she was talking to someone.

A second later, an ear splitting screech filled the house. It was coming from Bella.

Everyone was there, looking horrified. I ran to Bella, hugging her to my chest.

"Shh, shh. Calm down Isabella. I'm here. Mommy's here." I told her. Her screaming turned to sobs.

"M-mom. I'm so scared." She sobbed. Oh how I hate it when I see her so helpless.

"What's wrong honey? Did you have a bad dream?" I turned my voice soothing. I knew what this is about. I'm angry at myself for bringing this up before. Now she has nightmares!

"He's h-here, Mom. He's coming for me." She sobbed even harder, if that was possible. Him. _Him?!_ The bastard who left my daughter to pieces is coming _here!_

I stiffened under my daughters hug.

"That son of a bitch!" I don't care if I cuss in front of my daughter."If he so much as comes within a 10-mile radius of you, I'll rip his head off and shred him to pieces!"

"Mom. Calm down." She tells me to calm down! I couldn't calm down for anything! I don't want him here. I saw her look up and notice she was startled by our audience/ But I couldn't care about that now.

"No, Isabella. I will not calm down! Not until _he_ is gone." I was shaking now, she knows that nothing will calm me down now.

I was cursing about this deranged situation we are in when someone cleared their throat. "Pardon our intrusion, but who is this _he_ that you are referring to that is such a threat to Bella?" It was Carlisle. I almost forgot we had an audience.

I stopped the cussing long enough to scold Isabella. "I knew we should've told them sooner Isabella. I told you." I tried getting some sense into her, that they have to know what they are getting into; getting close to us. It was pure madness. They are in danger and I didn't want anyone getting hurt because of us. But she wouldn't listen, saying that it was best if they didn't know.

I listened to her, and didn't say anything else.

"Excuse me, but what are you supposed to be telling us?" Emmett interrupted us.

"No! You can't tell them. I don't want to. They're the only people I've ever been this close to. You have to understand that! You of all people should!" She screamed at me.

"I know Isabella. But you have to understand also that they must know. And _they_ should be alerted by this also." We would have to call them immediately. The Volturi were the only closest thing we ever had to a _family_.

"No, I don't want any more people getting involved in this!" She can't do anything about this now. I've made up my mind. If Bella wasn't going to say anything, I will.

I turned around and faced seven curious vampires. "I think it's time we told you everything."

**A/N:**

**Dun Dun Dunnnn**

**Thanks you all for reviewing. It makes my heart swell with gratitude just reading your reviews. Haha XD**

**Now enough of the sap and let's get on with this Author's Note. JK. Anyway, really thank you for reviewing. It makes me all fired up to get on with typing the next chapter, which is namely this one. So, I love this 'Dun Dun Dunnn' thing. It cracked me up and it brightened up my crappy day. Oh, sorry for the cursing, i just figured it wouldn't be a nice story without the cursing. Anyway, I forgot to dedicate the other chapter to my friend sabby. I kinda used her name so I owe her a million dollars for the rights. Haha XD**

**I gotta go and **_**study**_** *shudder* now. I have an exam tomorrow, but I figured you needed the next chapter so I halted **_**studying **_***shudder again* to type it. Anyway, I'm rambling and I have to go now.**

**BUTA-CHAN *the ever flabbergasmic-est(I love this word)***

**P.S. Another thing. I am so very sorry if my chapters are so damn short.**


	16. Chapter 16: Revelations

**A/N: Okay. Just to clear things up, here are some facts now.**

**Bella is now truly deeply in love with Edward.**

**So is Edward.**

**Everybody knows, except those two.**

**They won't say anything to each other and just keeps on pretend dating.**

**I don't know why I even did make them pretend date now.**

**Off you go my pretties.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, well maybe except the plot and the damn antagonist.**

Chapter 16

BPOV

"Fine, mother. But I just want to let you know, nothing good will come out of this. Even if we _do_ tell them, what can they do?" I knew it was hopeless for her to change her mind. She was just as stubborn as me, if not worse.

"They have to know. You owe them at least this Isabella." I sighed. There really was no reigning her in.

"You tell them yours first, it is somewhat complicated." As if her story is more complicated than mine. I just don't want to look at them for now.

She faced them now. "Can we sit down, this could take a while." They must've nodded cause now we were walking down towards the living room.

I still refused to as much as look at the Cullens.

"I really don't know how to start this. So I'll just start with our histories." Renee said reluctantly.

"Didn't you already tell us? Your histories I mean." Alice's usually perky voice sounded so serious.

"Yes...Well, not exactly all of it. But what we did tell you is all real.

I was born into a line of purebloods. I assume you have heard the term before, Carlisle?"

"Yes I have. But only in passing. I would never have actually believed that I could meet one." His surprise was clearly noted in his voice.

"Yes. Most vampires believe us to be a myth. We never really went out mingling with other people so it was justifiable that only a scarce amount really knew us.

As I was saying, I was born into a family of purebloods. Though wasn't what they expected; I wasn't a vampire. I was born human. So everyone regarded me as something of an oddity. They treated me differently.

But it didn't bother me. I lived on life as it was and I was happy. I even fell in love, and got pregnant. Though my husband died shortly after I got pregnant. The second Bella was born, I knew she was different. My family summed up that maybe I carried over the bloodline, making my daughter the most powerful creature on earth. But the only problem was she was human.

But that never changed things and I still cared for her. But one night, as I was walking home, I got attacked by a vampire. I feared for the life of my daughter, but all throughout my change she just stared at me, never once crying out. After three days, the burning stopped." I heard them gasp and I stole a lance at them. Their faces looked sympathetic and worried.

"She never had the want, the need to drink my blood so I was safe from her. It was one of the pureblood's powers; aversion to human blood." I finally spoke up and my mother looked at me lovingly. I continued staring at the floor.

"What she said. I never felt the need so I could fully take care of her in my own."

"And that's where I come in." I looked at them fully now, their attention now shifting from my mother to me. I felt uncomfortable, but I knew that I needed to be the one to tell them this.

"As she told you, I was born human. But I had peculiar gifts. AT the age of 17 I asked my mother to change so I could be with my only family left. You see all the purebloods died out, the only exceptions being me and Renee. So that made us technically, the last princesses'." I heard a gasp but continued on.

"We travelled for a while before I met _him._" My voice was seething an only an idiot wouldn't sense that. "But we'll have to talk about that later on. Oh, yeah Mom?"

"Yeah honey? You really shouldn't do that when you're explaining."

"Sorry, but could you call them now. Now is as good time as any."

My mother mulled over that for a moment before smiling. "Okay, I'll call them. But I'll go out of the house so as not to disturb you guys." She took her phone and went outside, getting away from our hearing range.

"Where was I? Oh yeah. So, to cut a long story short, I'm a pureblood. The most powerful one in unknown history. I am part of the Volturi, as their queen. My powers are to copy every vampire I meet's powers. That's why, since living with you guys, I have earned mind reading, empathy, and the gift of precognition. And many others that I can't possibly tell all of you. Any questions?"

There was silence for a moment before Carlisle broke in. "So you're saying that you are royalty, twice?"

"Yes I am. Since I am a pureblood, plus me being the Volturi's queen." I shrugged.

"What do you mean Dad? Why is she royalty _twice_? I understand the Volturi, but why being the pureblood thing." It was Rosalie.

Carlisle was supposed to say something when I cut him off. "I am royalty because the purebloods, even scarcely known, are the true royalty to the vampire race. They are far more superior than everything else."

"Why do you say that?" It was Jasper.

"It is because the purebloods are the single that can give birth, to vampire children. And they have powers far beyond the imagination."

"You can give birth?!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Yes...umm...Well.. Not exactly."

"What do you mean?" Alice's turn to talk.

"My mother and everyone else from our late family could give birth, except me. We don't know why though." It never bothered me that I never had the ability to bear. But it did bother _him_.

"Okay, so go on with your story." Emmett said.

"This is the part where I tell you why I was screaming before. This is going to be a bit uncomfortable." I was reluctant to tell them this part, but I have no choice.

"Why is that?"

"Uhmm, well you see..." I'm not sure how to start this. '_I was married and he almost beat me to death. So any more questions?'_ So not the conversation I want to make.

Thankfully, my mother chose that time to appear. _Don't worry honey, I'll take it from here_. I smiled at her, grateful that she was taking over again.

_Thanks Mom. I'll never survive without you. I love you always._ I hugged her tight and tears almost came out, but I had to control myself. There was still a lot of explaining to do.

"Who did you call outside Renee?" Carlisle spoke up.

"The Volturi. They're coming here within 8 hours, and they're taking the whole guard with them." I heard them gasp.

"The whole guard? Why?"

"Aro feels very much, protective about Isabella here. And he wants to have as much protection as he can get." Aro and his over protectiveness. I loved him dearly like a father though, even Marcus and Caius. But this time, I understood why the extra precaution.

"Is this about why Bella was screaming earlier?" Edward spoke up.

"Yes, and that is why I'm here again. Bella feels uncomfortable talking about this as you will after I tell you." I couldn't bear to hear this, so I stood up and got out of hearing distance of the house.

_Take as much time as you can dear. I understand._ It was Renee's worry filled voice that had me sobbing next.

RPOV

When I finally made sure that Bella was out of hearing range, I turned to the Cullens.

"Why did she leave?" It was Edward, his voice was so filled with sadness that I was really starting to doubt that him 'dating' Bella was just not a 'friend-helping-a-friend'.

"You'll see. Just listen and you'll understand.

About 200 years before, Bella fell in love. It was with a human man." They all gasped at that, but otherwise kept quiet for me to continue.

"She fell in love, and she told the man. The man accepted quickly, without doubt and he even asked her to change him so they could be together forever. I approved and they got married shortly after their time together, I left them to go wander around and let them be happy to themselves.

Unbeknownst to me, _he_ had other plans. After a few years, I came back to check up on them. I saw how Bella had changed from the time I last saw her. She was more miserable and looked like she was in pain all the time. Although she tried to hide it by smiling all the time, I knew something was wrong.

One day, I decided to visit unannounced, since they already told me that they had no immediate plans together. I wanted to surprise them so I went. But the horror that faced me when I opened the door." My voice was shaking now and the Cullens looked concerned. I felt a wave of calmness wash through me and threw Jasper a grateful look.

"T-There, lying on the floor, was Bella, naked and bleeding. S-She was missing an arm and was sobbing heavily. I rushed up to her, and asked her who did this to her.

She sobbed harder and looked away from me, shaking her head. She didn't want to tell me.

'Please tell me Bella. I hate to see you get hurt like this.' She sobbed even harder and I was finally angry for whoever did this to her.

'Please Mom, please. Don't try to push it. He's stronger than you, you can't do anything about this.' She sobbed and sobbed.

'Tell me Isabella! Who did this to you!' I yelled at her in my frustration. She looked taken aback, but finally looked up to meet my eyes.

'Mom,' she sobbed. 'It was Elric. He's been doing this to me for years. I couldn't have the heart to tell you about because it'll break your own.' She sobbed even harder, if that was possibly." I was full on sobbing right now, and the Cullens were too shocked to do anything about it.

"Who is this Elric guy?! I'll kill him for what he did to Bella!" Edward roared.

"Oh, you'll kill me? I'd like to see you try." I gasped and faced the nightmare that awaited.

**A/N: So here is another AN. Little facts again that I would like to insert (again).**

**Bella is 515 years old. I was wrong before that she was only a century older.**

**Renee is 566 years old. Their ages have their human years added to them.**

**They(R and B) joined the Volturi after **_**he**_** happened. But only stayed for about a century before going around the world.**

**The Volturi are vegetarians now.**

**Here are some of Bella's powers that she got/she already has:**

**She can shapeshift (original power), the changing to a human thing comes in here.**

**She can read minds, read emotions, and have the power of precognition.(all known now.)**

**She has telepathy, means that she can also send messages to other people as well.**

**She's a shield (original power).**

**She has enhanced powers because of something she copied.**

**She has an aversion to human blood.**

**The traits she has as a pure-blooded royalty:**

**She has a superior aura. Every mythical creature can feel it, but ever since **_**he **_**happened, she covered it up.**

**She has more enhanced vampire senses.**

**She's physically and mentally stronger than any vampire.**

**She has extra charms that **_**attracts**_** human, no repel them like the Cullens. The humans don't feel their instinct going haywire as wit the Cullens as they are with her.**

**Oh, she can turn her power on/off at her own will. That's why she can control her precognition, her empathic abilities and mind reading abilities. She can hear, feel, or see anything if she wants too, and if others want her too.**

**Renee only has the aversion to human blood and the ability to give birth as her powers.**

**This list is so long.**

**Oh and, you'll find out **_**his**_** name soon enough. But as my friends say, I'm an idiot, so I'm gonna hold this out for a bit Xd**

**P.S. Little hint, his name starts with an **_**E**_**. XD**


	17. Chapter 17: Elric

Chapter 17

Normal POV

An inhumanly beautiful man was waiting in the shadows. He was overlooking a window in a huge white mansion near the forest.

You may wonder, _why doesn't anyone smell him?_ The answer was simple because of his powers. Being bitten by one of the most powerful vampires in history has its perks.

The man, he had dark brown wavy hair, he was 6' 2" from the looks of it; was leaning over his hiding place; listening in at the conversation taking place.

"She sobbed even harder if that was possible." She heard a woman with long brown hair say, Renee, he remembered. She was the one who took his wife away from him.

"Who is this Elric guy?! I'll kill him for what he did to Bella!" A man with bronze-ish hair roared.

The brown-haired man smirked and ran lithely inside. He ran with so much stealth that no one noticed him until he spoke.

"Oh you'll kill me? I'd like to see you try." He spoke in his velvet voice.

BPOV

I gasped and the Cullens whirled around to see who had trespassed in their home.

I was speechless. How could he be here? How did he find me? This is the worst thing that could possibly happen.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" Emmett bellowed. I was cowering in fear now and the Cullens didn't miss that.

On the other hand, my mom was quaking with anger.

"Oh, I am sorry for my manners. My name is Elric Levi Williams, and I am here to take back my dear wife." He looked towards me as he said the word wife. A tremor of fear shook my body.

"You son of a-! You will not take my daughter anywhere! I will not allow it!" My mom exploded.

He wasn't fazed one bit by her outburst; on the contrary he began chuckling. The Cullens looked at him like he was crazy.

"Oh, how I've missed you Renee, you were always the eccentric one." He took a step towards us and the Cullens stood up, crouching low in front of him.

"Now, now. I don't want a fight. I just want to have my wife back peacefully."

"We will never give her to you, over our pile of ashes." Edward growled. It touched me that he cared for me, but we could never be together. I was a monster for not telling them the truth before.

"I'll never come with you Elric. You just wanted me because of power, I'll never fall for it again." I stood my ground, I wasn't going to let this vile man take, even if I myself was a monster.

"Tut, tut," he made that weird disapproving noise with his tongue. "You know better than to disobey me Isabella. You know how I work." He grinned evilly at me. I gasped, oh no I forgot all about his power. Apparently my mother did so too.

"No!" She Shrieked. "You will not take her away from me Elric. I swear to God if you do that again I will kill you!"

He laughed. "Oh, have you never learned Renee? Nothing escapes from me." He looked at me. He was closer than before. Much closer.

"Won't you come with me Sabby?" I heard him say before darkness washed over me.

**A/N: So I really don't know how to put a Poll Question in my profile so yeah. I'm here to ask, what powers do you want Elric to have? I need as much as I can so that I can move on to Chapter 18, Though I don't necessarily use it there but I need them. thanks :D**


	18. Chapter 18: Relapse

**A/N: Please don't bite me for not updating. I kind of had my exams that week and my mom didn't allow me to use the PC for a week before. Sorry bout that. That plus I've been having too much pressure for my thesis. So I'm gonna be out of it for a while. I have to bite my teacher first and all that. She didn't give us a grade this quarter so I'm kind of depressed.**

**For the people who gave me ideas thanks. For the others, well... Anyway, thanks to ****.PEEF**** and ****sweetinpink62****5 for the ideas. I'm taking you up on what you suggested :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. But, sadly, I own Elric, *sigh* **

Chapter 18

**Edward**

We were watching on bated breath as that vile creature held Bella. One minute she was still struggling, the next she was limp on his arms. I don't know why we can't just try to go to her.

_What's happening why can't I move?_

_What the- What the hell is going on here?!_

_Why can't I see anything. Edward, what's wrong with us?!_

The only calm thoughts that I could hear were Renee's.

_Edward, can you hear me?_

I nodded in her direction as an answer.

_You're wondering how you can't move right? He's the one doing this. His power can freeze other people in their tracks. Not allowing them to move at all._

I growled lowly, so this is why we can't go help Bella?

Elric was laying Bella down on the ground gently. I didn't know he _could_ be gentle. And he was muttering something to low for us to hear.

Bella lay, unmoving on the floor while Elric dashed off outside. "I'll be back, my sweet. Wait for me." I heard a smirk in his voice as well.

The second he was out of the house I could feel that I could move again. I dashed forward to Bella and shook her gently awake.

"Bella, love, it's time to wake up."

Renee was also at my side.

"Bella, darling, wake up." Renee's thought were incoherent with worry so I couldn't figure anything out why she's unconscious. For god sake's were vampires!

"Why the hell is she unconscious?! We're _vampires_! For God's sake!" I voiced my thought aloud.

"Stop it Edward. Yelling won't make a difference." Alice chastised. I shut up immediately.

We moved to the living where Renee put Bella on her lap. We waited for I don't know how long until we sensed that Bella was stirring.

"W-Where am I?" She asked. She looked around confusedly.

"You're in the living room sweetie. You passed out ater _Elric_-" You could hear the obvious distaste in her voice. Well who wouldn't dislike him? "-left. Are you okay?"

"Elric? You mean my husband?" We all gasped. "And who are you people? I don't know you. Are you going to hurt me?" She scrambled to get up, after realizing that she was lying on Renee's lap.

"What do you mean you don't know who we are? You must be kidding Bells. It's me Emmett. Please don't kid with us. It's not funny." Emmett said with seriousness. It was uncommon for him to be so, but in this situation it was much obliged. And besides, he cares for his little sister as much as we all do. We love her like she was part of the family. Heck, she _is_ part of the family now.

"No, I'm not kidding. Seriously, who the hell are you people? Where's my husband?!" Renee was close to tears now. Although those would never fall.

"Come on sweetie. Please don't this to me. Not again." She managed to say. She was going to break down crying if Bella doesn't quit this now.

"Love, I know you remember us. Come on." I urged. She just shook her head violently.

"I don't know you people. Don't force me on you. I'm going off to find my husband. Don't you go following me, understand." She threatened.

We just looked at her retreating form as she went out the front door. Breaking out into a run once she was clear.

If Renee looked heartbroken before, there were no words for what she looked like now. I rushed to her side as she fell crumbling.

"W-What happened?" She dry sobbed. I tried comforting her. But I think it was as much as for my benefit than hers.

"It'll be okay. We'll get her back." My voice cracked at the end. I can't even believe what I'm saying, how can I make Renee believe it too.

I heard a gasp and turned around to see Alice staring point blank at the wall.

**A/N: I forgot what I was supposed to put here. So anyway. I'll update as son as I'm finished with my thesis. Don't hold your breath though, that's going to actually take some time ):**


	19. Notice

**Sorry guys, not an update. I have really given this story up, seeing as writing fanfics isn't really my thing. Sure I imagine pretty well, but when I write them down, it sucks. So yeah. This is just an AN stating that I have discontinued my story. But I'm the type of girl who won't do what's expected, so you may never know. One day I just **_**might**_** update.**

**But I'm not promising anything. It's going to be really hard to pick up where I left off. But if I can, in between college and social life, I'll try to see if I can get my plot back.**

**Until then, I'm just going to read for a bit ******


End file.
